Rise of the Dragonborn
by EventHorizon6
Summary: Dragons have mysteriously returned to the land of Skyrim causing much unrest across the continent of Tamriel. An old magic is reawkening but in this turmoil rise two women of very different lives bound by prophecy to save the province from chaos. Unbeknownst to the citizens of Skyrim there is more than one dragonborn in their midst.
1. An Unexpected Attack

**Chapter 1**

**Unexpected Attack**

The night was clear that evening as the small caravan traveled down the weatherworn stone trail leading down from the snowy mountains. Although vegetation grew thicker with every passing step, the icy chill from the cruel white cliffs still clung to the people's skin. There was a crunch and steady thump of footfall as the group trekked on, determined to make it to the city of Whiterun.

Just as one of the armed men ahead of the assembly took another step a peculiar smell reached his nose. He stopped for a moment, holding his torch high as he scanned the darkening road.

"What is it, Oecho?" asked another man dressed in leather holding a shield and an iron sword. Oecho hesitated, looking behind them at their friends and family still a ways behind.

"Probably nothing," he assured his friend. "But something smells…" he trailed off and jogged ahead, his friend following close behind. They rounded a bend in the road and the two men gasped.

"Blood of Talos!" Siet, Oecho's friend, cried. The two men stood in stunned silence as they took in the carnage before them. The road was littered with bodies. Burnt corpses. Oecho took a shaky step forward and knelt down to one of the withered persons. He held his torch high to cast light over the singed clothing, the corpse's mouth still opened in a silent scream.

"Who could have done this?" Oecho wondered aloud.

"Oecho, look," Siet called, finding a ruined cart on the side of the road and pulling out daggers, several expensive pieces of jewelry, and some tattered armor. Oecho came to Siet's side as they gazed down at the material. "Bandits," Siet growled. "By the looks of things."

"A caravan of bandits?" Oecho asked. Siet nodded, staring at the bodies beside them.

"Ten in all," Siet responded, counting the dead. Oecho shook his head.

"Bandits never travel on the main roads, especially in such large groups," he explained.

"Perhaps they were waiting in ambush," Siet offered.

"Maybe," Oecho whispered. "But something else killed them. Something big with fire." The two looked at each other, fear flickering in their eyes.

"We have to turn around," Siet said. Oecho nodded, the two turning back the way they came when a horrible, thunderous, roar filled the skies. The ground shook as Oecho and Siet looked at the sky. A horrible, looming black figure was soaring toward them, getting larger with every stroke of its tattered wings.

"But it cannot be -!" Oecho cried, staring at the monster bearing down on them.

"They were destroyed!" Siet agreed when Oecho finally snapped into action.

"Siet tell the others to turn around! Anyone armed and ready to fight, send them this way, NOW!" he yelled as Siet nodded and took off back toward the caravan. Oecho drew his sword, but knew it would be of little help. The dragon let out a scream as it circled above them, its black as night eyes locking on the caravan. Oecho though fast, dropping his torch as he grabbed a rather large rock and threw it with all his might toward the dragon now flying just above the trees. Just as Oecho had hoped the stone knocked against the dragon's scaly armored belly causing it to whip its head toward him.

"Come get your dinner you big, fat, overgrown lizard!" Oecho roared. The dragon tucked in its wings and soared down, landing with an earthquake like shudder on the ground causing Oecho to lose his balance. He scrambled to his feet and reached for his sword as the dragon swept its long neck from side to side, opening its jaws and letting out a wave of scorching fire. Oecho dove out of the way just in time to avoid the blast before he ran for the dragon's head, hoping to cut it off before any more fire was released.

The dragon noticed and snapped at him as Oecho grunted and leapt to the side, swinging his sword toward the dragon's muzzle, occasionally managing to cut its snout. The dragon let out a roar of fury and raised itself up. Oecho did not expect this as the creature's claw swept out and tossed him with such force he was thrown down the road, landing hard on his back. The wind was knocked out of him and for a moment Oecho couldn't move. The dragon advanced, knowing death would soon befall the brave warrior. Oecho tried to move, tried to roll to the side and out of harm's way when he let out a cry of pain. He looked down at his arm that was bent at an impossible angle.

His sword lay a few feet away. He was helpless.

Just as the steaming mouth of the dragon opened to finish off Oecho for good a single arrow sword through the starry sky, tearing at the dragon's wing making it step back and howl. Oecho looked up, the pain making his eyes water. He saw the blurry image of Siet leading their other armed friends into battle. Another arrow struck the dragon's back as it roared and took back to the sky. Oecho could only listen in horror as the dragon flew back and forth, releasing wave after wave of fire, torching several of his friends, or sweeping its tail out throwing them into nearby trees or boulders leaving no way for them to survive.

Oecho let out a shout of fury and reached for his sword with his left hand, getting to his feet. He'd be unbalanced for sure, but he had to try and help his friends. The dragon landed again, this time chomping its pearl white fangs down on another man whose screams were soon muffled. Siet shot another arrow, drawing the dragon's attention toward himself. It began to creep forward as Siet stumbled back, his shaking hands searching for another arrow in his quiver strung over his back.

The monster almost seemed to smirk as it opened wide to torch him for good when Oecho came up from behind and cut through part of its tail. The dragon let out a bellow of pain, turning around with such speed it knocked Siet into a nearby boulder as well.

"Siet!" Oecho cried, seeing his friend slump over, a trail of red blood staining the grey stone. Oecho turned back to his opponent, his eyes nearly hidden by his thick furrowed brow.

He ran forward with a battle cry and stabbed his sword at the creature's muzzle. Diving out of the way he avoided more flames as he then attempted to stab the creature's leg. But with Oecho's weak left arm he wasn't as lucky. The dragon's claws came out of nowhere, and before Oecho had any time to defend himself he felt the sharp weapons pierce through his back. His eyes widened, the world stopped. He forgot to breathe as shock overcame his body dulling the unimaginable pain.

He felt the claws pull out, slamming him into the ground near Siet. It was over. Blood spilled from the corner of Oecho's mouth as he stared at his dead friend beside him.

"Siet," was the last word he whispered before darkness befell him, his eyes remaining open and glazed as he stared up at the two moons of Skyrim, unseeing, and unhearing of the screams from the caravan farther up the path.

**A/N: This is my first Skyrim fan fiction guys! I just recently bought the game so I apologize if some facts are wrong. Please feel free to correct me on anything you think needs correcting. This story follows my Skyrim character and my sister's Skyrim character as they learn that they are dragonborn. **

**Yeah so this is just the first chapter and is sort of a prologue almost. I hope you guys like it, the action is sort of...well, let's just say I could've written it much better. So dragons have returned to Skyrim! Le Gasp! Just kidding, if anyone has the game: The Elder Scrolls V. Skyrim, you should know this already.**

**Also Siet's comment on the dragon's being destroyed, I'm actually not very familiar with the other Elder Scrolls games, but I do believe that the game I have: Skyrim takes place 200 years after the game Oblivion and the dragons, which were pretty much extinct are suddenly coming back thanks to this big bad dragon named Alduin which you then have to fight at the end of the game.**

**That's why Oecho and Siet are so shocked to see a dragon in Skyrim again, because I mean they've never even seen one, just heard stories.**

**Anyway, if you guys feel that there is anything that can be changed or rewritten please let me know! I always appreciate feedback :)**


	2. The Whiterun Emissary

_**Chapter 2**_

_** The Whiterun Emissary**_

_The world was swirling, cracking, breaking in two. The ground trembled. The peaceful scenery of Skyrim's forests shattered leaving destruction in the wake of the storm clouds now roiling in the sky like that of a thousand screaming monsters._

_ Nox took a step, trying to stay standing, but it was no use. It felt as if the whole Planet of Nirn was determined in falling apart. The ground began to split into severed parts. She jumped from part to part, some lifting into the air, others crumbling away to the magma below. In all of the horrid destruction a deep thunderous voice filled the skies._

_ "Rise," it spoke. "Rise my children. Too long have you been detached from the world of the living. Rise! Rise!" _

_ Looking up, Nox caught sight of something too horrible to accept. The beast was as black as night, bearing down on her, flapping tattered wings that looked like they had been molded by the devil himself. The body was a rough scaly mass with many a sharp end protruding outward as armor. It was a dragon._

_ Nox fell back on her stone platform as the dragon hovered over her, blocking out the sun like a lunar eclipse._

_ "Dragonborn…" it hissed before opening its mouth and letting out a wave of fire._

Nox awoke with a start, clutching her chest as she breathed heavily through her nose. Her sharp blue eyes searched the room for any sort of enemy, but found none. Through the cracks in the walls and floorboards, she could hear the sound of the inn owner's daughter singing a peculiar song.

"Our hero, our hero claims a warrior's heart," she began. As Nox tried to calm her breathing she listened in on the lyrics. "I tell you, I tell you the Dragonborn comes. With a voice wielding power of the ancient Nord art. Believe, believe the Dragonborn comes."

Nox arched an eyebrow as she swung her legs over the edge of the bed and pulled on her steel plated armor. Once she was dressed and half of her untidy brown hair pulled back into a binder and braid, she opened the doors to her room and stepped out on the balcony overlooking the rest of the inn.

"It's an end to the evil of all Skyrim's foes! Beware, beware the Dragonborn comes."

Taking a seat at the small table up in the shadowy rafters, she reached for some bread and leftover cheese from dinner the night before.

"For the darkness has past and the legend yet grows. You'll know, you'll know the Dragonborns come!"

Taking a sip of wine, Nox watched the woman take a small bow and return to serving customers. What were the Dragonborn exactly? Nox had heard several people whispering about if the dragons returning to Skyrim meant the Dragonborn would as well. Finishing off her breakfast, Nox got to her feet, determined to find out more about this legend. Ever since she had escaped the dragon and execution in Helgen she had run halfway across the province and sought shelter in the central city of Whiterun, bringing news of the dragon attack to Jarl Balgruuf the Greater.

Since she was now on good terms with the Jarl, she was also on good terms with the rest of the city, but what Nox made up for in charisma she lacked in money and status. She had no home to return to nearby. She had gone out to make her own living in the province of Skyrim and to explore new worlds when she had been attacked and kidnapped with a gang of Stormcloaks to be executed by the imperials at Helgen. Despite having nothing to do with the quarrels between the two, the captain of the Helgen guard still ordered her to be executed.

And it was then that the dragon had come, saving Nox's life, but also placing it in the path of grave danger.

Ever since then, Nox had barely had time to rest her head, and she was now so far from home she didn't know what to do, but play along in the war strewn province of Skyrim, and possibly explore new places or even legends. Packing up her weapons, potions, and other apparel, Nox left her room and headed down the inn's stairs toward the woman that had just sung such a song of heroes and the Dragonborn. Remembering her dream, Nox felt chills run down her spine. It seemed too similar to be a coincidence. The dragon in her dream had called her a Dragonborn, and just now the maid had been singing of the Dragonborn.

"Excuse me, ma'am," Nox began as she approached the lady now sweeping the floor.

"Yer pretty," a drunken man, slumped over in one of the fireside chairs, slurred, as he tried to reach for Nox's hand. The woman scowled and jerked away as the owner's daughter looked up.

"Yes? Is there anything I can help you with?" she asked.

"You were just singing about the Dragonborn. Could you tell me who the Dragonborn are?" Nox inquired. The woman's eyes widened as she glanced back and forth to see if anyone had overheard.

"I – that song was a request from someone," she lowered her voice.

"Who?"

"I don't know, he left soon after you came down," the lady explained. "You shouldn't ask about the Dragonborn here. It's a very sensitive subject for some. I don't know much about the legend, but I do know someone who might be able to help you," she finished, leaning in and whispering the name in Nox's ear. Nox nodded and gave the girl a grateful smile.

"Thank you."

The girl only nodded in reply as Nox left the inn, taking in the busy market of Whiterun. It was a beautiful morning. The sun rising up in the clear blue sky, shedding light on the humble city. Nox sucked in a deep breath of fresh air before striding toward the stone steps that would lead her up to Dragonsreach: the Jarl's home. Taking the steps two at a time, Nox waved to the guards posted outside the giant wooden doorway who nodded in return. As she entered the Jarl's fine home, important men and women lounged around, enjoying breakfast brought up by the servants or generally being social. The Jarl was speaking quietly with Irileth, his guard, as Nox scanned the room for a particular person.

At last her eyes rested on a figure at a corner table, enjoying a book on enchantments while taking a sip of ale here and there.

"Are you Rainfre?" Nox asked as she approached the man. He looked up, startled out of his book a moment. He wore a pair of fine clothes, rings on his fingers and tiny beads braided into his gray beard.

"Yes…" he answered, looking nervously at Nox's hunting bow and dagger swung over her shoulder. Nox slid into a chair across from him.

"What do you know about the…Dragonborn?" she whispered. Rainfre looked surprised at her question before his gaze hardened.

"Another curious civilian, pah! Why should I tell you anything?"

"Because I was at Helgen when a dragon attacked and nearly killed me," Nox was quick to answer, he brow furrowing as she gave him a steely look. Rainfre chuckled.

"You were the one that escaped? I don't believe it," he scoffed. Nox scowled, despising this man for suggesting she was weak. Taking the dagger out of her belt, she twirled it expertly around in her fingers before slamming it down onto the table's surface.

"I can handle myself," she growled. Rainfre swallowed hard, setting his book down on the table and stretching his fingers out in front of him.

"What is it you want to know?"

"Who are the Dragonborn? Why does everyone keep talking about them? Where does this legend even come from?" Nox demanded. Rainfre held up a hand to stop her from firing any more questions at him.

"I'm surprised you do not know it, traveler. Most everyone in Skyrim knows about it."

"I'm not…exactly from Skyrim," Nox rubbed her chin, hesitating in her reply.

"Ah, an outsider. Hmm, well, the legend of the Dragonborn originates from long ago when dragons still terrorized this land. Man could not defeat the powerful creatures, so the gods took pity upon us and passed over some of the dragon power to man. A Dragonborn is an individual who has been born with the blood and soul of a dragon, but in the form of a mortal who can speak their powerful tongue," Rainfre began.

"What do you mean they can speak their powerful tongue?" Nox asked, leaning forward.

"I mean that they can shout. The Dragonborn have a special ability to learn ancient words of power and then turn and use that power in the form of a shout expelling magic from their mouths," Rainfre explained. Nox raised her eyebrows.

"So these…Dragonborn, what happened? How many are there? Are they even still around?"

Rainfre once again held up a hand to quiet her.

"The Dragonborn do indeed still exist, but they are very rare. They can be any gender or race since they have a gift bestowed upon them by gods that favor a particular mortal. The Dragonborn eventually did drive dragons from Skyrim and peace returned to the land, but now this dragon appearing in Helgen…I do not know what to think."

Nox nodded silently.

"And how do these Dragonborn find these words of power?" she inquired, resting her elbows on her knees and her head on her folded hands.

"There are words of power scattered around Skyrim, but almost all are surrounded by dangerous creatures or other such bandits. It is nearly impossible to acquire them, but even if you managed it would depend on if you had a dragon soul or not," Rainfre said.

"A dragon soul?" Nox asked.

"It is said that when a Dragonborn kills a dragon, they absorb their soul and their knowledge, allowing them to learn words of power more quickly and making the shouts much more effective against enemies," Rainfre nodded. Nox was impressed and frightened. What did her dream mean?

Probably nothing, she thought. It couldn't have been anything important. Just the stress of nearly being killed by that dragon in Helgen.

"Now do you need anything else, or may I return to my book?" Rainfre griped.

"No, that's all I wanted to –" Nox's sentence cut off immediately when she noticed something peculiar out of the corner of her eye.

"I need to see the Jarl!" a disheveled, bloodied man cried, looking as if he had just run many miles.

"Sir, we cannot let you near the Jarl without a good reason," one of the guardsmen holding him back announced. The beat up man looked panicky.

"Is the apocalypse a good reason?" he screamed hysterically.

"What is it?" Irileth demanded as she, the Jarl, and Proventus Avenicci (The Jarl's personal informer) approached. The man shoved out of the guards' grips and sank to his knees weeping. He had dirt smeared all over, his clothes nearly in rags, blood staining his hands and face.

"There's a dragon, Sir," he gasped for air. "A dragon attacked my family caravan on the way from Riverwood to here. I was the only one that survived the attack. I ran as fast as I could to warn…you," he panted, shaking all over. Several other people began to gather around in shock. Nox slipped her dagger in her belt once more before drawing closer to listen in as well.

"A dragon?" Jarl Balgruuf demanded, his long blonde hair in his eyes. "What warning do you bring? Speak up now!"

The man looked ready to either throw up or pass out from lack of blood and energy, but he managed to choke out a reply.

"The dragon is coming," he breathed, grabbing the Jarl's fine clothing and pulling him closer. "The dragon is…coming…" he panted before his eyes rolled back in his skull and he passed out. Jarl Balgruuf blinked in astonishment before snapping into action.

"Irileth, gather the guards of the city and tell them to be ready to fight," he ordered.

"Understood," Irileth nodded, motioning toward the guards in the room as they ran for the door and out into the City.

"Avenicci, gather everyone up here in Dragonsreach and bring them below to the servant's quarters."

Avenicci bowed and hurried out of the room next. Jarl Balgruuf then insisted the civilians in Dragonsreach move quickly to the servant's quarters as well.

"You!" he barked, suddenly pointing to Nox. The young woman was surprised at his sudden directness. "You are the only one dressed in armor and prepared for danger. I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to run to the Whiterun watch tower immediately. Gather the guards there, tell them what is coming and tell them to stand their guard lest the dragon appear on the horizon," he explained. Nox could only give a curt nod, choking down her fear as she made sure her bow and quiver of arrows was behind her. Another dragon? Was it the same one? She almost wanted to scream. She hadn't yet gotten over the horror from the previous attack. First dreams of dragons, then legends of Dragonborn, and now another dragon attack! She was sure it couldn't be a coincidence, but she didn't let the suspicion fester long. There were innocent, unsuspecting men that were relying on her and she was determined not to let them down as she took off running, out of Dragonsreach, the words of Jarl Balgruuf resounding behind her.

"May the gods watch over us all…"

**A/N: Well, I totally apologize for the lame mistakes in the first chapter. I was being careless with my writing which is not usually me. Actually, this story is just a fun random past time because I am being lazy with my more serious stories I hope to publish someday.**

**Um, yeah, I was lazy again with this chapter especially describing things. I apologize again guys, but I figured if you have the game you probably don't want a recap of all the stuff that happens in the game. The plot will be similar to the game just a bit longer but then I'm going to try and change it up to make it more original. This is just the starting point. **

**Also, tell me if I got the Dragonborn information wrong. I looked all over the internet and couldn't find much on Skyrim's history. I also have never played the game Oblivion so I don't have that as a resource.**

**So I hope people are enjoying this, and you should all fill out that pretty text box below and send me a review ^^**


	3. A Dragonborn Rises

_**Chapter 3**_

_** A Dragonborn Rises**_

Nox panted for breath as she ran past the stables and down the cobblestoned road, past the farms and rolling grasslands that surrounded Whiterun. Her eyes flickered every which way, searching the sky for any sign of the approaching monstrosity. Nox kept her bow at the ready, feeling utterly vulnerable on the wide open road. At last the gray crumbling tower came into view. Nox could just barely see the shape of several men standing about.

Just when the young woman was sure she'd make it in time to warn them, a spot on the horizon caught the corner of her eye. Looking up, Nox slid to a halt, her jaw lying open flabbergasted as fear took ahold of her when she recognized what it was. It was the dragon, and it was approaching fast. Several of the guard at the watch tower noticed it looming on the horizon, but were unsure of what it was.

Nox began an all-out sprint for the watchtower, sucking in a deep breath to scream at them as she did.

"Dragon!" she cried. "Grab your weapons, take cover! It's a dragon!" she screamed. Between her petrified cries and the sudden shape of the dragon as it swooped in, the guards realized what was happening. They immediately sought refuge inside the sturdy structure as the dragon let out a terrifying roar, flying low over the tower, spraying fire as it went. Nox covered her head as she finally made it to the tower. She pushed past the guards, stumbling into the walls, trying to catch her breath when the whole tower shook from the dragon landing on the top.

Nox heard a tortured scream as one of the men was picked up and thrown off the top of the tower. The other brave guard continued to slash at its snout with his sword as the dragon jumped off the tower, beginning to circle it again. Three guards ran past Nox, paying her no attention as they ran out onto the grassy plain with bows and arrows at the ready, shooting it from below. Once her breathing was semi in control, Nox hurried up the winding stone staircase to the top of the tower where two other guards were shooting arrows at the dragon as it landed on the ground below and let out a horrendous wave of fire, burning several of the guard to a crisp.

Nox pulled out her bow and whipped out an arrow, shooting one after another into the dragon's back. She knew she had to keep the dragon distracted, especially since she could spot Irileth and the other guard hurrying up the path to help. The dragon roared in fury as it raised its neck to see Nox standing on top of the tower firing arrow after arrow at its scaled back.

The two men beside her quickly took shelter back in the stairwell as the dragon shot upward, towering over Nox who stood helpless at the top, her hands shaking as she continued to pull arrow after arrow, shooting it at the dragon's thick armor.

The dragon growled in pain as blood soaked its snout and back. Nox tried to back up when it snapped at her, but only lost her footing, losing her bow as it fell a few feet away. Scrambling to the edge of tower Nox was sure she was a goner she closed her eyes when just as suddenly as the dragon had attacked, it was gone, swooping low over the ground again and burning everything in its path. Nox crawled on her stomach to the ledge of the tower and looked down to see that Irileth had arrived and with it the rest of the guard of Whiterun. The dragon was having a difficult time holding off now, struggling with the constant arrows being released from tightened bows.

Snatching up her bow once more, Nox got to her knees and knocked an arrow, aiming it at the back of the dragon's neck. Sure the creature was weakening, but not fast enough to die quickly. Nox squinted, her hands still trembling as she tried to keep her bow steady. She pulled back on the bowstring, aiming it right at the Dragon's neck and releasing.

She watched as the arrow sliced through the air, meeting its mark dead on. The dragon let out a final yelp before it froze. A bit of blood trickled from the corner of its mouth before at last it collapsed onto the dusty earth far below. Nox had never boasted of being a great archer, but she had been practicing far more lately, adoring the feeling of a bow in her hands. As Irileth and the guard made sure the creature was actually dead, Nox slung her bow over her shoulder and raced down the stairs, taking slower, more cautious steps as she approached the dead dragon.

The guard was already rounding back up. The weary men pleased that they had survived.

"Alright men," Irileth began in a commanding voice that demanded attention. "This dragon was the first, but it won't be the last…"

Nox wasn't paying them any attention. She was far more focused on the dragon. She had no idea what called her to do so, but she felt a sudden urgency to get closer. Stepping up the dragon she laid her tiny hand on its neck to feel the rough scales of its armor.

As she studied the dragon's head her hand suddenly began to grow hot. Nox didn't pay it much attention until her hand burned and she retracted it immediately, stepping back in awe as she watched what was happening. The dragon's scales were very slowly peeling away like a snake shedding skin, only the pieces were floating up into the air like still burning paper clippings. Nox took a step back in shock as the glowing dragon pieces zoomed toward her, bringing with it the unnatural bright light that now encased her as wind whipped at her hair.

Irileth had stopped talking as she and the rest of the guard stared in shock, taking wary steps back as Nox felt a surge of power hit her all at once. She felt as if her blood was boiling inside of her. She opened her mouth to let out a shout of surprise, but before she had any chance to use her vocal chords the power faded out leaving her breathless and quaking as she leaned against the dragon for support.

"By the gods!" one of the guardsmen gasped as Nox looked up, wiping the perspiration from her brow. All of the guards had drawn their swords and arrows and were pointing them at Nox, even Irileth looked wary, but she kept her sword firmly in its sheath.

"Lower your weapons," she ordered, shaking her head. Nox straightened up, realizing that the skin of the dragon she had just been touching had lost its hide. All that remained were bones and a pile of scales below the skeleton.

"What happened?" Nox asked, still quivering from the magic she was sure she had just absorbed.

"You're a – a – a –" one of the men stuttered, backing up, unable to finish his sentence.

"You absorbed its soul!" cried another.

"I did what?" Nox cocked her head, her brow furrowing. Irileth shook her head.

"You absorbed the dragon's soul," she calmly replied despite the fact that she still looked shaken. Nox would have found the situation comical if it hadn't been for the light show just minutes before as well as the now naked skeleton of a dragon in front of her.

"I – I – How?" was all she could choke out.

"This can only mean one thing, Irileth," another guard chimed in. Nox looked between all of them, unsure of what to believe. Irileth hesitated.

"This can't be, the legends are just stories," she grumbled, her almond shaped eyes focusing on Nox as if in a challenge.

"What legends?" Nox demanded.

"But it was right in front of your eyes, how could you not believe that?" another guard snapped, pushing his way forward. Irileth scowled before she stared straight into Nox's eyes.

"Ayla Nox, you appear to wield the power of absorbing a dragon's soul which can only mean one thing: you are a Dragonborn."

An eerie silence almost seemed to settle upon everyone.

"But that –" Nox began before she cleared her throat. "That can't be right! Being Dragonborn is a gift from the gods, I'm not even from Skyrim! I come from a different province," she argued.

"That may be, but how else could you have absorbed the dragon's magic like so?" Irileth asked, crossing her arms. Nox was silent when one of the guards spoke up once more.

"If it is as the legend says, and if you are a true Dragonborn, you should be able to shout," he said. Nox was taken aback. Shout? But of course, shouting by speaking an ancient word of power. But Nox didn't know of any such ancient words of power.

"Try to shout," another suggested. Nox frowned, concentrating hard when a word suddenly came to mind as if she had pulled it out of thin air. She shook her head feeling silly, but all the same she faced away from the guards and opened her mouth.

"Fus!" the word traveled up the back of her throat quick like a crackle of thunder and was expelled from her lips in a sort of blue wave that disappeared as fast as it had come. Nox's eyes widened. The guards all gasped and began whispering to each other or else praising the young woman.

"Quiet," Irileth ordered as the men and women fell silent. "So you really are a Dragonborn. It appears the legends are true. I still prefer hand to hand combat. Magic is trickery and deceit in my eyes, but as it is you have helped protect our city and I hope this new knowledge will not fuel the flames of arrogance inside, Nox," Irileth crossed her arms. Nox was too shocked to speak, still surprised at the word of power she had mysteriously learned.

Didn't Rainfre say the only way to learn a word of power was to find one deep within dangerous areas around Skyrim? Where had she learned Fus then?

"Let us all return to Whiterun, I believe it is time we speak with the Jarl. Ahburn," Irileth called to one of the guards who stepped forward. "Run ahead and let the town know of the news, but do not speak of the Dragonborn," she commanded. Ahburn nodded as he ran ahead. "That goes for the rest of you," Irileth narrowed her eyes, daring anyone to object. When no one did they turned back up the cobblestoned path to return to Whiterun.

* * *

The citizens of Whiterun were just returning to their homes and heading back down the stairs from Dragonsreach when Irileth, Nox, and the party of guards reached the stone stairway, leading up to the Jarl's home. The citizens made way as the weary group climbed the stairs, pushing open the giant wooden doors to reveal the messy hall. Servants scrambled about attempting to clean the place up as the Jarl hurried toward their party the minute they entered.

"Irileth!" he sighed with relief. "The dragon is dead I hear."

"Yes, but there is more. Perhaps we should discuss this in more private chambers," she suggested. The Jarl nodded, looking at Nox.

"You have done Whiterun a great favor, young warrior."

"Yes, and she is the reason we must talk," Irileth grumbled, putting her hands on her heavily armed hips. Nox swallowed hard but stood her ground as the Jarl eyed her down before leading them through the main dining area and up a flight of stone stairs to a large second landing. There was a table set up in the center and several other rooms and hallways joining the large one. A map sat atop the table. A map of Skyrim.

It was here that Irileth told the Jarl everything she had seen, with Nox's thu'um (her shout) and how she had somehow absorbed the dragon's soul. When the experienced warrior had finished the Jarl was silent for a long time, stroking his blonde beard. At last he faced Nox.

"Is this true?"

"Yes, Sir," Nox replied. The Jarl's brow furrowed as he scrutinized the young woman.

"I do not believe you are of any threat to Whiterun, especially since you helped warn my men and kill the dragon, but not everyone is as trustful as I am. Some do not believe in the legends, the ones that do are not at all eager for the return of the Dragonborn, especially in our already war strewn province. I have been looking for a brave warrior as of late to fill the position of Thane in my city, but I cannot hand out the title until I fully believe you are capable. I am willing to give you a chance to prove your worth, Dragonborn, so long as you are willing to try," he concluded.

Everything was happening so fast Nox was unsure of what to think. Thane? Thane of Whiterun? It seemed like such an honorary title! Nox was hesitant, however. She wasn't from Skyrim, she was from another province, but after nearly being executed and thrown in the middle of the warring province it was improbable she would see her family again soon. It was a new life being offered to her, but Nox was still unsure of what it all meant. Why was she chosen as a Dragonborn? Would she ever return home?

"What are the benefits of becoming a Thane?" she inquired. The Jarl's lips quirked upward in a tiny smile.

"You will be a personal protector of the city of Whiterun. I will also grant you a housecarl, a partner to help you when you set out into Skyrim so you will not be alone if you encounter dangerous persons or creatures. By becoming a Thane you are also allowed to buy a home here. As I do recall we have a living space available called Breezehome," he explained. Nox couldn't help but smile. She'd really be starting a new life here, and maybe that was a good thing. If she got a foothold in Skyrim now she may one day be able to find her family again and help provide for them as it had been her goal when setting out in the first place.

"How do I earn your trust?" Nox asked, rubbing her chin.

"There is one thing you must do to me to prove you are indeed worthy of my trust. Just a couple of days ago a citizen named Bethe came to me explaining that her husband has gone missing. He had set off for the Modrid Mines just North of here in the mountains. It has been far too dangerous for me to send any of my more trusted advisors, and I worry that he is already dead. Please go speak to Bethe, she needs your help in recovering her husband and finding out what has happened to him. But be warned, this is no easy task. The mines of Skyrim are often times filled with Draugr, the dead. They will not be forgiving if you stumble upon their tomb," the Jarl warned. Nox let out a small breath before she nodded.

"I'm not afraid of Draugr. I shall go speak with Bethe immediately, my Jarl," she agreed, turning to go when she heard Irileth let out a dark chuckle.

"Oh you will be, Dragonborn, you will be."

**A/N: Alright! Next chapter! Woo! I'm on a roll with this story. It's very laid back which is sort of why I'm writing it. It's just a story I can whip out without caring too much like in The Eternity Star/other stories. Just me being my usual lazy self.**

**Well yeah, I'm really changing up the plot to this story now. It will still follow the main Skyrim plot, but it will be in my own twisted way so be prepared! Muahahaha! Ahem, just kidding.**

**Herm, well if you catch any mistakes again let me know. There's a very pretty comment box below. You should all click on it. So Nox has finally learned she's a Dragonborn! And thus her journey begins. As does the journey of another woman...who will appear later in the story.**

**Special thanks goes to: QueenPersephoneofHades! Thanks a lot!**


	4. Bethe's Tale

_**Chapter 4**_

_** Bethe's Tale**_

Nox shouldered her bow as she walked through the recuperating streets of Whiterun. Many of the guard, who were helping citizens back into their homes, turned and stared at Nox through the holes in their helmets. Nox was uncomfortable with the attention. No doubt by morning all of Whiterun would know about the return of the Dragonborn and about Nox. The young woman's attempt to remain uninvolved in Skyrim was becoming more and more futile with each passing minute, but despite the eyes following her every move she walked with an almost gloating pride. Nox was gentle, but tough, and she despised it when people tried to scrutinize her.

After asking a few of the Whiterun citizens, Nox was finally able to navigate her way to a small home close to the stone steps that led up to Dragonsreach. An older woman with short blonde hair tucked under a bonnet while wearing a stitched up green dress was currently dragging a hoe across her small garden. Nox approached the woman, and leaned casually against the wooden fence post surrounding the area.

"And who might you be?" the lady asked without turning to look. "I have no time for soldiers or war-heroes. Move along, now if you know what's good for you," she grunted. Nox had to suppress a chuckle. If she was here to hurt the woman, a threat such as that would have had no effect on a fully equipped warrior now Dragonborn.

"No, I'm wondering if you knew where I might find a lady named Bethe?" she asked. The woman froze and turned to look Nox in the eye.

"I am her," she answered. "What is it you want?"

"The Jarl has sent me here to find out about your husband. I'm sorry for your loss, but perhaps there's a way for me to help. The Jarl wants me to go find him."

"Does he now?" Bethe replied in a mock tone. "Well it's about time the Jarl did something about it. I know my husband is not dead, and I've been begging him to send a guard to look for days now, but has he listened? Of course not. He cannot spare his guard," she spat irritably.

"Why don't you go look for him yourself?" Nox inquired.

"I can't leave my home or my garden. I sell the produce to Carlotta Valentia, such a sweet girl. She raises her daughter all by herself. Besides, I have no weapons or experience when it comes to a fight," she sighed. Nox crossed her arms and titled her head.

"When did your husband disappear?"

"Oh but two weeks ago. He set off for Solitude, a two-day journey from here. He said he had some miner friends that had discovered a new cave…The Modrid Mines. He said he'd only be gone a few days, but it has taken him so long and he hasn't returned," Bethe choked, fingering a necklace resting on her bodice. "I'm worried he ran into danger and has been captured or wounded," she concluded.

"Well, you don't, technically know that," Nox pointed out and received a dark glare from Bethe.

"You expect me to sit around and wait for a husband who might be in trouble? How dare you grace my presence! You are a young warrior that knows nothing of marriage or love!"

Nox blinked flashing back long ago when she was still just a teenager.

_"And we'll always be together, right?"_

_ "I know we will."_

The woman scowled, glaring down at Bethe.

"I know little of love, but what I do know I know that it is not for me. I will go find your husband, and I _will_ bring him back," she snapped. Bethe seemed taken aback by this sudden hostile attitude.

"Well then, get going, you have no time to waste," she shooed. Nox spun on her heal and marched away still bristling with contempt. She didn't even know if Bethe's husband was alive, how could she promise to bring him back if he wasn't? _Well then it's too bad for her_, Nox thought still furious that the woman had spoken to her so. Nox was a very pretty, mature young woman, but from an early age she had realized love was not for her. Many of the young women in Nox's old town had been marched to the alter and married within a week of turning sixteen.

But Nox had fought back with every inch of her being. And it didn't hurt when her father had agreed to let her train to become a warrior. Ever since then Nox had paid little attention to men other than when she was dueling them to survive or challenging them to drinking games in the taverns. She was used to being alone, going on her way and taking care of trouble without others' help. She was still alive, wasn't she? So then why did every one assume she needed love, or that since she went without it, she was somehow lacking a specific type of knowledge?

Nox rolled her eyes as she stormed through the central marketplace of Whiterun and toward the one they called Carlotta. If she was to travel to this place called Solitude, she'd need some bread and vegetables. Nox could survive off of the land for the remainder of her supplies. As she purchased some potatoes, carrots, leeks, salt, and bread, she realized that perhaps it wouldn't hurt to purchase a horse in the process. Nox had enough coin for one. She'd been doing menial jobs for people to gather more money on her way from Helgen to Whiterun, and during the couple of weeks she'd been in Whiterun she'd managed to sell quite a bit of wood to the Bannered Mare inn for their hearths.

It would be nice to have a horse. She wouldn't have to walk so much, nor run in the face of an enemy, and Nox had never traveled longer than a day's journey before. There were many places in Skyrim she had yet to discover. Checking to see if she still had her dagger in her belt, sword in its sheath, and iron arrows in their quiver, Nox put away her food in the satchel she had connected to her steel armor before turning and walking toward the great wooden doors of Whiterun.

_Buying a horse_, she thought, a smile curving at her lips. She knew the Whiterun stables had had one for sale for a couple of months now. A dark brown, almost black, steed that was excellent for rugged mountain paths. But as Nox approached the stables she realized that something was off about the place.

The stables were empty. She jogged up to Skulvar Sable-Hilt, the owner of the horse stalls.

"Skulvar, I need to buy a horse," she told him. Skulvar knew Nox well, she had actually started an excellent conversation with him about different steeds the first week she had been in Whiterun.

"Well, well, well. Ayla, it's nice to see you again," Skulvar greeted, leaning back in his wooden chair and enjoying an apple.

"Nox," she corrected him. The young woman originally had told people her full name: Ayla Nox, Nox being her middle name while her last name was kept hidden for safety precautions. But as Nox began to realize, no matter how much she asked to be called by her second name, everyone continued to use the name Ayla. Now she went by the name of Nox and told people that was her first name.

"I need to buy a horse," she repeated. Skulver stroked his chin before swallowing his bite of apple.

"Sorry, I'm afraid I can't do that," he replied.

"Why not?" Nox demanded, stiffening.

"I'd love to sell you one, but as I told you before Nox, if you didn't buy one soon, my only steed would be gone."

"Someone bought it?" she asked.

"Indeed. Came here early this morning before the dragon attack. Didn't say much, just gave me the desired coin and was off with the creature."

"Who was it? Did you get a look at the person's face?" Nox inquired, still disappointed she had missed her chance to buy the horse she'd been admiring for some time now.

"Eh, it was a woman dressed in some sort guild clothing but I couldn't see much of her face. She had a hood on and some dark war paint around her eyes," Skulvar shrugged.

"Does she live around here or something?" Nox asked.

"Not that I know of. Like I said, she came as quickly as she had left on my horse. I wouldn't want to mess with her though, she looked pretty lethal. Had two ebony war axes and a quiver of iron arrows strapped to her back," he commented. "I'm glad she didn't stick around. I was a little nervous when she set her eyes on me the first time.

"Probably just a dirty bandit," Nox muttered.

"No, she was no bandit. If she was a bandit, she wouldn't have paid for a horse. Bandits don't usually take horses, they travel on foot, and even so if she wanted a horse so bad she could've just gone and stolen one from a caravan somewhere far from any city guard.

Nox pondered this before she shrugged.

"Either way, it means I have no horse," she groaned.

"Well, I told you," Skulvar pointed out. Nox rolled her eyes again and passed him a small smile. She waved as she left the stables and checked her map, studying the path she'd need to take to get to the city of Solitude. Once she had rolled the parchment back up and stored it away, Nox took off at a steady jog up the road as she began her journey to the northern regions of Skyrim.

**A/N: Alright I totally went on a crazy writing spree today! I finished two new chapters for Rise of the Dragonborn! Yay!**

**Um, I proof-read this chapter twice, but even so let me know if there are any gramatical or spelling mistakes or any sort of weird mistake for that matter.**

**So the mysterious woman that bought the horse from the Whiterun stables is my sister's Skyrim character. You'll find out about her in the next couple of chapters so everyone hang tight! :D**

**And Nox is off to the Modrid Mines to find Bethe's husband.**

**Also, the little flash back she had was from a long time ago when she once had a boyfriend.**

**You'll find out more about her history later as well and why she's independent.**

**So I hope everyone is enjoying this story! I have so much fun writing it :) I'll post the next chapter soon.**


	5. On the Road to Solitude

_**Chapter 5  
**_  
_** On the Road to Solitude**_

The sun was setting over Skyrim, preparing for another chilly evening and Nox's first night on the darkening roads of Skyrim. Surrounded by mountains it was no wonder the temperature dropped the minute the sun went down. Nox was used to warm beds at night, but she didn't complain as she shouldered her way through the brambles and trees up a grassy overhang and toward the mountain's cliff face. Once Nox was sure she was shielded by the trees, she gathered some wood nearby, peeling off some birch tree bark to heighten the flame.

Taking out her pieces of flint she struck them together as sparks flew, igniting a fire within minutes. Sucking in a deep breath, Nox leaned back against the cool rock and let the flames warm her. She checked her map, realizing she was only half way to Solitude. Like Bethe had said it would take another long day of traveling for her to reach the city. Putting away her map, Nox pulled out the bread she had bought and broke it in half. She'd save the other half for tomorrow's breakfast. Once she had finished her meal Nox stared into the flickering orange flames, her eyes drooping. She pondered everything that had happened to her since she first crossed the boundaries of Skyrim. From the execution at Helgen to the dragon attack, to the sprint to Riverwood where she was given a map and told to head to Whiterun to stay until the imperials had forgotten about her. Then to when she had first entered Whiterun and to the many things she had done there while staying at the inn. Finally her dream the night before another dragon attack and what it and the sudden power to speak the dragon's ancient tongue could mean.

_I just don't understand_, she thought. None of it makes sense.

All of her thinking drained the last of Nox's energy. She rolled onto her back and glimpsed the starry sky before closing her eyes and letting sleep take her.

* * *

The ground was shaking, breaking in two. It seemed as if the whole planet of Nirn was intent on shattering into millions of pieces. Nox dug her feet and fingers into the rocky surfaces now floating upward, determined to hang on. She blew her strands of hair out of her face, fear clutching her heart. Storm clouds loomed above her head as lightning flashed and thunder boomed.

Then came the voice, deep and gravelly, echoing in the darkest crevices of Nox's mind.

"Rise," it spoke. "Rise my children. Too long have you been detached from the world of the living. Rise! Rise!"

Looking up, Nox caught sight of the familiar black dragon, its wings wide open, flapping as it hovered over her, casting out the light of the sun.

"No," Nox breathed, reaching for her weapons but finding that they were gone. She looked down and spotted them falling into the black abyss that had once been the ground. The dragon let out a throaty laugh.

"Dragonborn…" it hissed before opening its mouth and letting out the expected blast of fire.

Nox jumped awake, scrambling to get her bearings as she clutched the grass and looked around, her eyes adjusting to the dark. Her breathing was heavy as her heart rate sped up. She felt her skin and was relieved to find that it wasn't burnt. There were no injuries. Her weapons were still where she had placed them the night before. Her fire was nothing but still burning embers as the sky paled, the sun just beginning to peak out over the horizon. Nox rubbed her face and waited for her breathing to return to normal. Once she was in control she looked around for something other than her dream that might've awoken her. Her sharp eyes scanned the dim woods when she heard it.

Voices.

They were close, but not close enough to be considered a threat just yet. Nox got to her feet and re-equipped her weapons before taking out her bow, stomping out the remaining embers of her fire and crouching low, sneaking through the bushes. As she got closer to the grassy cliff that overlooked the cobblestoned road, Nox crouched low to the earth, hearing the voices getting louder. At last she pressed herself down on her stomach and crept to the very edge of the overhang to look down on the road.

Bandits.

"You sure they'll be coming this way?" one of the men asked in a husky voice. Nox pinpointed his race due to the dark green pigment of his skin and the outward jaw with sharp canines sticking out. He was an Orc.

"Why wouldn't they be? This is the main road to Solitude," the second man replied in an even tone. His pale skin identified him as a Nord, the race most common in Skyrim. The third, and final, man was also a Nord, but he looked almost wild with crazed eyes and two daggers on either one of his hips.

"If you mess up, Badeek isn't going to be happy," he chimed, letting out a high pitched cackle. The Nord in charge scowled.

"We won't mess up," he grunted. Nox's eyes narrowed, curious as to who these bandits were hoping to eliminate and who Badeek was.

"I just feel like something's off, Celthric," the Orc shrugged, holding his war axe. "They could have taken a different route."

"And risked the dangers of the forest? No. They'll be here, and once we're done with them, the treasure will be all ours."

"I thought it went to Badeek."

Celthric breathed hard through his nose.

"Badeek will get the treasure, but once he sees that we have delivered it to him, he will surely share his wealth. After all, he needs us."

"I think you give Badeek too much credit," the Orc grunted.

"Oh lookee, it's the carriage!" the crazed Nord man grinned, pointing down the road. Nox followed their gazes and quickly scrambled back into the woods as the men climbed the grassy overhang and waited in ambush. Nox caught a glimpse of the carriage driver. She didn't want to interfere if the carriage was well-prepared for attack, but judging by the single man with no defensive weapon, Nox knew she had to take matters into her own hands. Just as the men prepared to jump from their hide-out, Nox stepped out from behind the tree. Their backs were turned and therefore had no idea she was there. Smirking, Nox whipped out an arrow and pulled back the string on her hunting bow.

With one breath she released the arrow, watching as it hit the crazed Nord's back, killing him instantly. She watched him topple from the overhang right in front of the carriage horse that reared and whinnied in terror. The Orc and Celthric turned around to see Nox already with another arrow.

"It's an ambush! Get the treasure! I'll handle the girl," Celthric ordered. Nox watched the Orc nod as he jumped down on the poor defenseless man. Acting fast, Nox released her arrow, but watched with frustration as it hit the Nord's banded iron armor, knocking him back a step but not burying in the man's heart like she'd hoped.

"Nice try," he sneered, pulling out his one-handed sword. Nox swung her bow over shoulder, extracting her own iron sword from its sheath. The man charged swinging his weapon. Nox ducked thrusting her own sword forward, just missing the man's torso. "Clever, but not clever enough," he panted, the two of them soon locked in a heated battle. Nox looked over her shoulder as their swords clanged again, hoping the carriage driver had some weapon of his own. To her relief, he did. The man was currently fighting the Orc with a lumber axe. Swords against swords. Axes against axes.

Perspiration dotted Nox's brow as the Nord ran at her again. At the last minute, she side-stepped his swing, and brought her sword forward, impaling the man's side. Celthric gasped, his eyes going wide as Nox pulled her sword out and watched him crumple to the ground, dead. Turning around she had just enough time to see that the carriage driver had lost his weapon and was about to meet a very gruesome end. Without stopping to think, Nox dropped her sword, pulled out her iron dagger and threw the weapon with all her might. It spun through the air, hitting the Orc's shoulder so he fell back, crying out in horror.

Picking up her sword once more she sheathed the lethal weapon and jumped down in front of the Orc who was now on the ground, clutching his bleeding shoulder in pain. Nox grabbed her dagger and yanked it out earning another tortured cry. She grabbed the man by his shirt collar and brought him closer so they were nose to nose.

"Who's Badeek?" she demanded. The Orc sneered.

"Why should I tell you anything?"

"Because if you don't. I'll kill you," Nox replied calmly. The man searched her eyes hoping to find some sign that she was bluffing, but then he noticed his dead friends and realized he might not be as lucky as he'd hoped.

"He's our…superior, our leader," the Orc explained.

"Badeek?" the carriage driver spoke at last, coming up to Nox's side. "_The_ Badeek? The Bandit Lord?"

"Bandit Lord?" Nox echoed.

"He's in charge of everything. He practically runs a black market in Red Cave near the city of Riften," the Orc explained.

"Den of thieves," the carriage driver remarked. The Orc continued.

"Please, I don't know any of his plans. I just know that he lets us have some of the gold and goods we steal, mostly just useless things," he stammered. Nox pursed her lips.

"Run back to your master then, and let him know that you failed," she retorted, letting go of his tunic so he fell to the ground before scrambling back to his feet and taking off down the road where the carriage driver had just come from. Nox wiped off the blood from her dagger and slipped it back into her belt.

"Thank you. You saved my life," the carriage driver smiled at Nox. Nox shrugged, going around to the bandit's bodies and looting their bodies of any goods she'd find useful. She found a few gold coins on each and three lock picks which she pocketed for later use.

"I couldn't have let you die," she spoke at last.

"Well, yes you could have actually. I don't know if I would've ever seen my wife and kids again if it weren't for you. You have my most sincere gratitude."

"You're welcome," Nox grunted, adjusting her weapons and turning to face the man. "I'm on my way to Solitude. I should get going so as not to waste daylight.

"Really? I'm on my way there as well! Perhaps I could give you a lift. It's not too much of a hassle, and that way I could introduce you to my family once we reach the city. You could even share dinner with us. We don't have much gold to spare at the moment," he blushed.

"I don't need your money, Sir," Nox told him. "And I'm sort of on a tight schedule."

"Oh. Well, we'll skip dinner then. At least allow me to give you a lift," he said. Nox pursed her lips. It would be a faster way to travel even though she suspected the man only wanted her along to protect him from any further bandit raids.

"I suppose it couldn't hurt," she shrugged as the man grinned.

"Excellent. Just climb on." As Nox stepped up onto the cart, she noticed the rather large trunk in the back.

"What do you have that's so valuable to a Bandit Lord, anyway?" Nox inquired, situating herself next to the man in the driver's seat. The man hesitated.

"Oh, uh, er, just some goods. Clothes, money, a few pieces of jewelry. That sort of thing," he blundered. Nox gave him a look, knowing he was lying. "I never introduced myself," he said, changing the subject. "I'm Duran Coldwater."

"Nox," Nox replied.

"Any last name…?"

"Nox," she said again, emphasizing the fact that the subject was dangerous territory for him. Duran backed off, taking the hint.

"My apologies," he said, flicking the reigns as they took off down the road. The rest of the ride to Solitude was uneventful. Duran and Nox shared several topics about their lives (mostly Duran than Nox), and whenever their conversation would dwindle both were content to let the silence wash over them as they took in the rich forests and rugged mountain trails of Skyrim. As the dawn turned to midday and then to twilight their carriage crossed over Dragon Bridge, an enormous stone bridge with the head of a dragon carved into the center archway above the structure. Peeking over the side, Nox looked down to the impossibly high gorge below complete with a rushing river created by several hundred foot waterfalls to the girl's left.

"Dragon Bridge," Duran praised as they plodded across the piece of architecture. "A fine village indeed," he sighed, referring to the small village on the other side. "And a wonderful structure of course."

"What river is that?" Nox asked, pointing to the ravine far below.

"The Karth river," Duran replied. "This village is most known for their location. The bridge and town are actually located directly between the major cities of Solitude and Markarth."

"Markarth?" Nox wondered. "I heard they're a tough place."

"They are, how shall I put this, not one of the more friendly cities. Outsiders are easily recognized and easily attract trouble. It's also not easy to get there. Markarth is surrounded by The Reach."

"The what?"

"The Reach, or the mountain range. The roads are very rugged and very dangerous due to perilous creatures, bandits, and other such things. My advice is to stay away if you have the chance."

"A dangerous road, huh?" Nox murmured, enjoying this idea more than she probably should have. "Perhaps I'll visit Markarth someday."

"Oh, well, there's no question about it," Duran spluttered as their carriage turned onto the cobblestoned path that wound through the tiny village and back into the darkening woods. "Everyone should visit Markarth at least once. It is a beautiful city. Built by the Dwemer, you know."

"The Dwemer were the dwarves, right?"

"Yes. The city was once known as Nchuand-Zel, this is all, of course, before the Dwemer disappeared due to their construction of a colossal humanoid automaton known as the Numidium," Duran shook his head as if disappointed.

"Quite the history Skyrim has, doesn't it?" Nox commented.

"I studied history in college, so please forgive me if I'm boring you," Duran chuckled. "But yes, Skyrim is bathed in rich stories from many, many centuries. I think I'm more surprised to hear that the dragons are back."

Nox froze.

"The dragons?" she asked slowly.

"Yes, haven't you heard? There's been sightings popping up all over Skyrim. Only two attacks so far, but I'm afraid there will be many more. With the loss of the Dragonborn what hope do we have of fighting these monstrosities?"

Nox bit the inside of her cheek. If only Duran knew Nox was the one that witnessed one of the attacks, that Nox was the one to absorb the dragon's soul, that Nox was a Dragonborn.

"Why?" she forced herself to ask. "What could the Dragonborn do?"

"They could shout the dragons down of course! They have the blood of the dragons. They're blessed by the gods themselves! Why, if I ever met a Dragonborn, I don't know what I'd say," he exclaimed. "They're quite the legends, as you know."

Nox had to stop her laugh. Duran had no idea he was conversing with one right now.

"Indeed," she choked out in between a snicker. Duran didn't seem to notice. They rode on a few more minutes in silence until Nox pointed ahead. "There, those towers, is that –"

Duran pulled out from behind the trees blocking the skyline so Nox could catch her first real view of Solitude.

"Welcome, Nox, to the city of Solitude."

**A/N: Hmm, well I was going to upload this a while ago but I never did so I apologize for that. So Nox saved a guy from bandits and is having recurring dreams about an evil dragon who is obviously Alduin. Duh. And Duran is quite the quirky character, but what is he hiding? What can Nox expect to find in Solitude? And who is Badeek? **

**Guess you'll just have to find out :)**

**But yeah the history of Markarth and stuff, I got all of that from the internet and I've been playing the game so it's all starting to make sense to me now. I hope I'm adding to the story this way and not boring any one to death. That wouldn't be cool.**

**Oh and Nox's weapons aren't exactly the best weapons yet because she hasn't had time to explore a lot of the land and discover weapons of awesome. She will in time. **

**Special thanks goes to: undertaker87! **

**Thanks to everyone who is reading this story! :D**


End file.
